Lucy Pevensie
Lucy Pevensie (1932-1949) was the youngest of the four Pevensie children and a queen of Narnia, though a native of Earth. She was curious, playful, and very forgiving. Conflict With the White Witch Through the Wardrobe '' film]] Because of the German bombing raids on London the Pevensie children were evacuated to Professor Kirke's House. Stuck inside on a rainy day, the Pevensies decided to play hide and seek in the house to pass the time. Looking for a good hiding place, Lucy stumbled upon an old wardrobe in an empty spare bedroom. However, upon entering the wardrobe, she soon found herself in a wood that was in the dead of winter. Wandering further into the wood, she came upon a lamp-post, near which she soon encountered her first acquaintance; a faun. The faun introduced himself as Mr Tumnus, and explained that she had come into the realm of Narnia. Despite Lucy's protests that the others would soon be wondering where she was, Mr. Tumnus insists that join him for tea. While they ate and drank, he told her about summer in Narnia and played some Narnian music, which entranced Lucy. Eventually, she roused herself and insisted that she must leave at once, only to find that Mr. Tumnus was crying. Upon being asked why he was upset, he explained that he was a traitor, having gone into the service of the White Witch. He then went on to explain that the Witch was a pretender to the Narnian throne, and it was because of her enchantment that it was always winter and never Christmas. He told Lucy that he had intended to lull her to sleep, so that he could hand her over to the Witch. However, as he was clearly sorry about this plan, Lucy quickly forgave him. Despite the risk of future punishment from the Witch, he helped her to get safely back to the lamp-post, from which she found her own way back to the Wardrobe. When Lucy arrived back at the house, although she felt she had been gone for hours, only a few moments had passed since she entered the Wardrobe. Lucy's siblings Peter, Susan, and Edmund did not believe the young girl about Narnia, as they are initially unable to enter through the Wardrobe themselves. Their clear disbelief of her account greatly distressed Lucy, who refused to concede that she was making it up. Later, she succeeded in getting into Narnia again, and without her knowledge Edmund secretly followed her. While Lucy visited Mr. Tumnus, Edmund went his own way into the forest and encountered the White Witch, who introduced herself to him as the Queen of Narnia. When heading back to the wardrobe, Lucy met her brother, and was delighted that he had found Narnia as well, sure that the others would now believe her. As they headed back, Lucy explains to Edmund about the White Witch, and he realized that this was who he had been speaking to, but decided to say nothing of it. Upon their return, Lucy asked Edmund to tell Peter and Susan what happened, but he lies to them, saying that he had just been playing along with Lucy's game. Shortly after this, the Macready brought several people into the house to see the Professor's antiques, and the children found that wherever they went to get out of her way she followed, forcing them at last into the spare bedroom and then into the Wardrobe - which this time held an entire world. Edmund is quickly called out by Peter, as he and Susan now know that he was lying about coming to Narnia before, and Peter decides that the four of them will follow wherever Lucy leads. Delighted, she hurries ahead of them to Mr. Tumnas's house. Finding the house completely ransacked and a note from the White Witch's Secret Police, Lucy insists and succeeds in convincing the others that the four of them must stay in Narnia and try to help Mr Tumnus. Lucy's nature would have led her to stay anyway, but the fact that it was because she, a Daughter of Eve, had come to his house and not been turned over to the Witch was the reason for Tumnus's arrest helped to persuade her siblings. The Prophesy Lucy and the Pevensies then were found by Mr Beaver, who led them back to his dam on the river where Mrs Beaver was making dinner and they could all talk safely. After dinner, Mr Beaver told the children about an old prophesy that went When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone / sit on Cair Paravel in throne / the evil time with be over and done. There was also a rhyme about the great lion, Aslan. Wrong will be right when Aslan comes in sight. At the sound of his roar sorrows shall be no more. When he bares his teeth winter meets it's death. And when he shakes his mane spring shall come again. This was the first time the children had ever head of Aslan. Mr Beaver continued to tell them about the four empty thrones of Cair Paravel, and how he believed each of them were meant to sit in one of them. Just as he told them that he would take them to the place where Aslan was - where an army was gathering - Lucy and everyone else realized that Edmund was gone. Mr Beaver then revealed his suspicion that Edmund was under the influence of the White Witch, and Peter decides to go to Aslan with the beaver and ask him to help get Edmund back. the Stone Table On the way to the Stone Table, and Aslan, Lucy was given two gifts from Father Christmas: a cordial that could heal any injury instantly, and a small dagger. Lucy's Cordial was made from the juice of the fire-flower that grows in the mountains of the sun and the bottle was made from diamond, and her dagger was to be used for defense only "at great need". When they reached their destination, Lucy and the others set eyes on Aslan for the first time. She thought that his paws would be terrible "if he didn't know how to velvet them." It was during this first meeting with the Lion that Lucy and Susan were attacked by a wolf - one of the White Witch's Secret Police. Lucy ran to Peter as Susan swung herself up into a tree until Peter had killed the wolf and earned the title "Sir Peter Wolfsbane" from Aslan. Walk With Aslan Upon Edmund's return, Lucy along with the others witnessed that Aslan made a deal with the Witch. Camp was moved from the Stone Table to the Fords of Beruna, and that night neither she nor Susan could sleep. Sneaking out of the tent, the two of them found Aslan leaving the camp, and followed him. Aslan, of course, knew that they were, and asked them why. Susan asked him if they could come with him and he agreed, sadly, but would not tell Lucy what was wrong. Just when they realized that they had walked with him back to the Stone Table, Aslan told them to stay hidden in the bushes, and no matter what they saw not to come out. Lucy and Susan then witnessed Aslan's torture and death as the Great Lion was murdered by the White Witch on the Stone Table to pay for Edmund's treachery. After the White Witch and her army left, Lucy and Susan went to the Table and tried to undo Aslan's bonds. They could not, but moments later there were mice chewing through the ropes. The two of them cried and stayed with Aslan until morning. From Stone to Life At dawn that day as Lucy and Susan began to walk away there was a crack behind them and they turned to find the Stone Table broken in two and Aslan's body gone. With a roar the Lion came into sight, alive and well. After Aslan lets out a deafening roar, the two girls climb onto his back and the Lion races with them to the White Witch's Castle where Aslan breaths on all of the Narnians whom over the years she had turned to stone - including Mr Tumnas, who was reunited with Lucy at long last. Aslan then led the creatures to join the battle in which Peter and the army were already engaged. Aslan defeated the White Witch, and The Narnians made their way to the long abandoned castle at Cair Paravel. Queen of Narnia At Cair Paravel she was crowned by Aslan Her Majesty, Queen Lucy the Valiant as joint-ruler to the throne of Narnia and Empress of the Lone Islands with her siblings, thus fulfilling the ancient prophecy and officially ending the White Witch's reign. Queen Lucy became a young woman, riding with High King Peter to the aid of Archenland, ensuring that by the year 1014 Archenland and Narnia were in a close alliance. She was described by Prince Corin as being rather like a tomboy, and quite unlike sister, Susan. After fifteen years of reign, known long thereafter as the Golden Age of Narnia, she and the other Pevensies disappeared while hunting the White Stag. They had raced their horses past the old lamp-post and entered back into the Wardrobe. Back in England, not a second of time had passed, and Lucy found herself a young girl once again. Summoned by the Horn One English year after the events with the White Witch, the four Pevensies were waiting for a train to come and take them back to school after the summer holidays when they felt a strange pull, and looked around to find themselves no longer on the platform. Instead they were on a strange beach, next to a forest, on what they soon found by following the water to be an island. On the Dawn Treader While Susan traveled with Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie to America and Peter studied with Professor Digory Kirke, Lucy, Edmund and their cousin Eustace were drawn into Narnia a final time through a magical painting. She, her brother, her cousin and King Caspian X, journey to the end of Narnia aboard the Dawn Treader. However, at the end Aslan firmly told her she has become, like Susan, too old to experience the wonders of Narnia and will not return again. Aslan's Country The Accident In the Narnian year 2555 (English 1949), Lucy, Edmund, and Peter were having dinner with Eustace, Jill Pole, Polly Plummer and Digory were having dinner and reminiscing about their days in Narnia when a Narnian-dressed figure appeared to them as a specter. The figure did not speak, even when Peter demanded as High King that he do so. After the specter disappeared again they all felt sure that something was dreadfully wrong in their beloved country, and they needed to find a way to get there on their own. Remembering the rings that Digory and Polly had used to get to Narnia in the very beginning Peter and Edmund went to London to find them, while the others waited for news. Lucy and the others, except for Susan, got on a train and went to meet them, but never made it. The next thing Lucy new was that she and Edmund and Peter and Digory and Polly as well were in a great green field with fruit trees and a door that led to nowhere. Once everything on the other side of the door (which led to the stable on Stable Hill and the battle that was going on there) had been straightened out Eustace and Jill and many others had joined them, and the Kings and Queens and Friends of Narnia stood by as Aslan brought about the end of Old Narnia through the door. Farewell to the Shadowlands Then Aslan gave a great roar and called "Further up and further in!" and the everyone ran after him up the field until the children, who all - even Digory and Polly - found that they were children again, realized that this was Narnia, but that it was the real Narnia. The Shadowlands were all that they had seen before. They all ran and ran until they reached Cair Paravel, but a bigger and better Cair Paravel, and met all of their old friends from all of their adventures in the Shadowlands alive and better than ever before, as well as many people of whom they had only heard. But Lucy was as Aslan said, not quite so happy as he meant her to be. She explained that it was because they (the English Narnians) were so afraid of being sent home. It was then that Aslan explained that there had been a train accident back in England, and that in their world, the children were all dead. This, the real Narnia, was Aslan's country, and a Narnian equivalent of heaven. Lucy was not going to be sent back. Trivia *Lucy Pevensie is portrayed by Georgie Henley in The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe and as the older Lucy by Rachael Henley. *Lucy Pevensie is again portrayed by Georgie Henley in The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian. Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Seven Friends of Narnia Category:The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe Category:Prince Caspian Category:The Voyage of the Dawn Treader Category:Old Narnians